The return of Aquamarine
by NyanCart098
Summary: Aquamarine has returned, however something is seriously wrong with her. But The question is, what?
1. A normal day on Earth

It's been a long time since Aquamarine has last been seen, same for Topaz. It seems that they have almost been lost to time, not even the Diamonds remembered them, especially with all the millions of other Aquamarines that inhabited Homeworld.

That is, until one day. She returned.

It all started with a seemingly normal day in Beach City. Now that the Earth and Homeworld were basically allies, and with the absence of Spinel's giant injector, things finally seem to be going well.

Steven was out on a walk through the town, as he usually liked to do in between helping other Gems. But, he suddenly started feeling a strange sensation. It felt like something was wrong, but he could not think of what could possibly be bothering him. After a while his bad feeling got worse and worse until he started having some slight anxiety.

"What is going on with me today?" Steven said while still having no idea of why he's feeling this way. "Maybe I've just been overworking myself lately."

Steven decided that he should try to relax so he returned home. It was just him there today. Garnet and Pearl were still giving lessons at the new Gem Home School, while Amythist was hanging out with Lapis and Peridot. So Steven was gonna be by himself for now. Or at least he thought he was. When he stepped into the door he was surprised to see a familiar face that he had almost forgotten about. He let out a surprised *Gasp*

"Yes, yes, hello again." The little blue Gem said as Steven stepped back.

"A-Aquamarine?!" Steven said unassuringly "what, why, where.." He stumbled on his words, but was interrupted by Aquamarine. "I see you're surprised to see me. Hehe, I don't blame you." She said. "So Steven, I hear that you have established peace across the universe, and Earth is no longer being targeted by Homeworld.

Steven was finally able to talk. "Y-yeah. That's right, I'm even friends with the Diamonds now. No more fighting for us?" He said with a smile

"That's why I'm here, Mr. Universe" Aqua began. "Now that we are no longer enemies, I have come to try and, make up for all my wrong doings in the past." She said while somewhat fixing her hair.

"Oh! Uh. That's great, Aquamarine." Steven said, surprised. "It's nice to hear that." Steven was happy that Aquamarine was trying to turn over a new leaf, but his anxious feeling was still present.

"So, um, what's the plan for you now?" Steven asked. Aquamarine looked up to him. "I guess I'll go take a look around. This is the first time I've been to Earth while not on a mission, so I didn't have time to look at all the sights last time." She said.

"Ok, that's a great idea." Steven said while smiling. "Enjoy the sight seeing, Aquamarine!" He said as she stepped outside.

"Thank you Steven" she called back. "I'll see you soon." She said as she sprouted her water wings and flew off. Suddenly Steven's anxiety just disappeared, almost immediately after Aquamarine was out of sight, he started feeling better.

Actually, something about Aquamarine just seemed completely off. Even when she flew away. Her wings. They looked different than before. They weren't her old fairy looking wings. This time they took the shape of, spiky wings. Like little water bat wings.

This was really weird, but it seems like things are still great, so perhaps there is no need to worry. Or is there?


	2. Strange Encounter

Still confused by what happened a couple hours ago with the sudden anxiety attack. Steven was still wondering why he started feeling that way, and why did it go away as soon as Aquamarine left? Speaking of which, what was her deal?

Why did a Gem that had hated him so much for the longest time, just suddenly appear and want to be friends without any form of acknowledgement towards the past? Plus why was her wings different? All Aquamarines summoned water wings that resemble fairy or butterfly wings, but this time she just looked like she had tiny water Gargoyle wings.

Steven had been pondering this for quite a while. Until he heard the warp pad, it didn't take long before Steven found out who it was, because she is really good at letting her presence be known.

"Yoooo, Steven! I'm baaaack!" Amythist loudly called as she entered the house. She immediately went for the fridge.

"Hi Amythist." Steven called back, as Amythist pulled out one of her leftover sandwiches from the fridge.

She trudged over and sat next to him on the couch. "So, anything worth mentioning happen today, you know besides helping tons of other Gems find a happier life." She joked.

Steven shrugged. "Well, I did get a little visit from Aquamarine a while ago." Steven admitted. Amythist just arched her eyebrow, the one visible eyebrow that wasn't under her hair. "Which one?" She asked "I hung out with like, 27 different Aquamarines over at Little Home School."

Steven pointed his eyes in the other direction. "Oh you know. The one who kidnapped me and tried to put me and my friends in a zoo."

Amythist's eyes widen as she halted her eating. "Wait, THAT Aquamarine? She's back? She was here?" Amythist said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, That Aquamarine." Steven replied "but she seemed alright. She said that since Earth and Homeworld are on good terms now she wanted to start over" he explained. "But something seemed really off about her." He added.

"I bet something seemed whack." Amythist said. "It's pretty weird that some chick that wanted you taken down then disappeared for years would suddenly come back and act all cool now." "Speaking of which, was Topaz with her?" Amythist asked while continuing on her sandwich.

"Nope. She was all alone." Steven said.

Amythist paused for a moment. "I don't know, Stevo. Something smells fishy to me... Although it may just be my Fish sandwich." She said as she took another huge bite of her leftover sandwich, almost eating the entire thing whole.

That's when they heard the warp pad again. A very distraught Peridot came running out.

"EMERGENCY SITUATION!!!" She yelled as she ran into the house. "Steven! Amythist! Please come back to the Barn! It's a code violet situation!!" She shrieked

"CODE VIOLET!?" Amythist blurted out in concern "You mean the cable company is raising the bills again!?"

Peridot instantly grew disappointed. "Ugh, No Amythist. That's a code indigo... OH, just come on. AND QUICK!"

The three of them then headed to the barn... Or the "new" barn they rebuilt.

When they arrived, all the crops were dead and wilted, the grass was brown, the whole area seemed to have just withered away.

"OUR EARTH CROPS!!" Peridot cried! "They were perfectly healthy a few hours ago!! Now they're nothing!!" She dropped down and curled up in emotional shock.

"Yeesh. This place sure took a dive as soon as I left, ay P-dot?" Amythist joked. Peridot didn't even hear her, she was too mortified.

Steven caught sight of Lapis, who was on the other side of the garden, studying the piles of rotting vegetables. Since Peridot was too broken down at the moment. Steven thought it would be best to talk to her.

"Hey Lapis, what happened here?" He asked as he walked over to the sad looking blue Gem. She looked at him and meekly admitted "I don't know."

Lapis was clearly just as confused as everyone else, she tried to explain as much as she could. "All the plants were fine a while ago. Me, Peridot and Amythist were hanging out, Amythist left, me and Peridot went inside, then we heard this weird noise..." She said. Peridot perked her head up. "Yes, The noise!" She eeked "We heard this noise that sounded like some sort of... Thing!"

"After the noise had gone." Lapis continued "we went outside and all the plant life around us was all dead." She looked down on the ground. "And this was here as well."

Steven and the three Gems took a look at the ground, there was a weird symbol drawn in the dirt of the deceased garden. "Any of you guys recognize this?" Steven asked. "Not a clue, dude" Amythist said. Peridot looked at it closely. "It seems to be a mixture of ancient Gem calligraphy from before my time and some other alien design that I've never encountered before." Peridot said.

Steven thought for a moment. Maybe the others would know what to make of this.


	3. The Disturbing Symbol

**[AUTHOR NOTES] Hello. I just thought I'd clear up some confusion that my have occurred from this story. You see, I thought of this idea and was still trying to come up with a story for it before the episode where Aquamarine and Eyeball came back and did the whole fusion to destroy Steven thing... So FYI, the events of that episode never happened in this story. With that out of the way, enjoy reading the next chapter.**

Steven and Amythist gathered up Garnet, Pearl, and Bismuth to take a look at the bizarre symbol. Pearl tried to study the strange markings in the ground the best she could, but she just didn't know what to make of it. Garnet just said she didn't know what it was after looking at it for a moment.

However Bismuth seemed particularly interested in the weird shapes drawn in the dirt of the deceased garden. She looked at it carefully before she finally spoke.

"Some of this looks like an old Gem symbol from long ago." She started. "I remember ages ago, back on Homeworld they made some specific Symbols that were supposed to represent the type of Gem they belonged too. But they stopped doing that as Homeworld advanced in technology and communications."

"Well, what does this symbol represent?" Steven asked. Bismuth looked down and continued. "Well, this right here" she said while pointing to what looked like a tear drop encased in a diamond shape. "Is an old Aquamarine symbol. But everything else surrounding it, I have never seen before in my life."

"An aquamarine symbol?" Steven asked as he looked over to Amythist.

"Oh boy." Amythist sighed.

"Is something wrong, you two?" Pearl asked as she noticed the nervous looks on their faces. Steven told the Crystal Gems about his visit from Aquamarine earlier and how she didn't seem normal. The Gems were definitely suspicious of her, but didn't have any leads on any plans she could be plotting behind their backs. What would Aquamarine gain by destroying the garden to make this symbol in the dirt, and what does it mean.

Steven tried asking Bismuth if she could piece together anything else from this strange illustration.

Bismuth looked at it again before speaking. "I don't recognize any other part of the symbol but I can make out a few words surrounding it." She said as they were written in old gem language. "It reads, _it called for me and chose me to enter its womb, and out I came reborn a new."_

"What the stars does that mean?!" Peridot asked in a shocked tone. Steven and the other gems were just as thrown back by what they heard.

"A-are, you sure that's what it says, Bismuth?" Pearl asked.

Bismuth looked creeped out as she confirmed without a doubt.

"We need to find Aquamarine." Garnet said with determination in her voice. "We gotta figure out what she's up to."

The others agreed, something was up with Aquamarine and they needed to find out what. But she could be anywhere by now. Eventually the gems and Steven decided that their best bet of finding her would be to split up. They formed different teams that would all go search different areas around Beach City.

Peridot and Lapis were pared together to go search the forest areas outside of Beach City.

"Alright Lapis here's the game plan." Peri started "You fly around and get a birds eye view of the forest. I'll search on the ground. We meet back here in one hour and report our findings." Lapis agreed with Peridot's plan and so they commenced.

A good half hour later, Peridot was still searching, however she couldn't find any sign of Aquamarine.

Until she heard the sound of what appeared to be a young British girl, talking to someone. Peridot hid in a nearby bush and looked around. Sure enough, she found who they were looking for. "Ha! The Aquamarine has been spotted" she proudly said to herself. She preceded to study Aquamarine's behavior.

She was flying next to a tree branch with a plump Acorn in her hand, she was simply just trying to coax a Squirrel to come down and take the nut from her hand. "Come here little guy" she said sweetly. "Don't be afraid, I have a nice tasty acorn for you."

Peridot began recording her findings on her tape recorder. "Operation Find Aquamarine report log, entrie one. I have spotted the Aquamarine, critical information I have recorded is that Aquamarine does indeed have different shaped wings. However other than that she seems to be a completely new person. As she appears to be very loving and affectionate towards organic life which she previously despised. I will continue observing the target, Peridot out." On that note, she continued studying Aquamarine.

Aquamarine was still trying to feed the squirrel which was slowing coming closer to her as it was now starting to trust her.

"That's it lil guy." The blue gem said as she held the Acorn closer.

The squirrel finally came right up to her, but suddenly Aquamarine's hair started moving, it stretched and suddenly formed a ferocious looking mouth filled with sharp teeth, quick as a flash her hair snapped down on the poor squirrel, the grotesque mouth then viciously consumed the squirrel before reverting back to it's normal shape on Aquamarine's head.

Aquamarine then looked at her hand. "I guess there's no use letting this go to waste." She said as she used her real mouth to eat the acorn she had. Aquamarine then flew away.

Peridot on the other hand was shocked at what she had witnessed. An expression of absolute terror was stuck on her face. She was frozen in shock.

Peridot finally snapped out of it when a Woodpecker landed on her head and started pecking at her hair. After she shook off the assaulting bird, she was filled with fear and confusion. "Oh my stars!" She said as she puts her hands over here mouth. "I gotta get back and tell the others!"


	4. Troublesom Tales from the Anxious green

Peridot was too afraid to stay alone in the woods, fearing that Aquamarine might find her. She hurried back to the outer edge of the forest to meet Lapis, who just got back from her search in the air.

Lapis noticed that Peridot was obviously afraid of something. "Whoa, what's gotten you so freaked out, Peridot?" She asked as she landed.

Peridot looked up to Lapis "Something is horribly wrong with Aquamarine!" She shrieked "We gotta get back to the others! I have to tell everyone about this!"

"Whoa Peridot, what's wro-" But before Lapis could finish, Peridot was already making a mad dash for the barn. Even tripping once and continuing her run on all fours.

Lapis flew on after her.

Meanwhile, at the barn. The other gems and Steven have returned from their search. Unfortunately non of them had discovered anything about Aquamarine.

However, Bismuth was able to make out something more from the strange writing. The others asked her to elaborate.

"Well, I've noticed that some of these weird scribbles are actually Gem letters with a slightly altered design." She started.

"This group of letters when translated to Earth letters, spells Z, O, N, S, U, R, O, T, H."

"What do you think it means?" Steven asked.

"Maybe it's a secret code for something" Amethyst suggested.

"Perhaps it's a clue to some sort of puzzle?" Pearl suggested.

"Maybe it's a jumble of random letters." Garnet suggested

Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted by the shriek of a frightened Peridot "I Have NEWS!!!!" She yelled as she ran up to the group.

"Yoooo, you look a bit messed up, Peri." Amethyst said as the distraught green gem stumbled up to the group. Lapis close behind.

Peridot finally got calm enough to speak. She took a deep breath and straightened herself out to look more professional. But then she blurted it all out. "I JUST WITNESSED AQUAMARINE KILL A SQUIRREL IN COLD BLOOD!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Peridot." Garnet started "Tell us exactly what happened"

Peridot gave them a very detailed story of what she saw in the woods. Maybe a bit too detailed. The other gems were thrown back. As much as some of them didn't want to believe it, they knew Peridot would never make something like this up.

Pearl was in a silent state of confused panic. "But, but, but that's impossible." She said with an upset tone "Aquamarines weren't made to shapeshift. Nor is there any reason to eat anything thanks to our gem stones. A-a-and even if she wanted too, she would surely go and eat some regular food, not a cute and defenseless little squirrel!"

Steven stepped up. "Listen up everyone." He began "Aquamarine is clearly dangerous. We have to find her before something bad happens." The other Gems agreed, but the sun was going down and it was getting late, so they decided to start their search tomorrow.

When it was time for bed, Steven stayed up, thinking about Aquamarine. How nicely she treated him, and then suddenly she's destroying crops and eating live animals. After a while, Steven's eyes finally closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Beach City was completely quiet. In the dead of night, a stray cat was jumping around on some garbage bins. Until it was startled by something.

It looked down and staring back up at it was a small blue figure.

"Hmm, I suppose you will do for now." Aquamarine said as the cat hissed at her.

At that moment, Aquamarine opened here mouth, dozens of tentacles jetted out of her gaping mouth and snatched the cat, as they drug the poor stray feline into her maw, the sounds of flesh ripping and bones cracking echoed through the dark alley as Aquamarine ripped the animal apart with her needle like teeth.

Once she was finished with her... Meal. She was covered in blood and fur. "Oh dear." She said looking down at herself. "This is truly disgusting."

She summoned her water wings and used them to clean herself up. Once she was spotless, the blue gem flew off into the night sky. As if nothing happened.


	5. Tracking the Gem

It was now morning, the golden sun shined down on Beach City. As peaceful as everything was, Steven had a feeling that things were gonna be rough today.

Steven's thoughts were disrupted by a loud shameless yawn that Amethyst made as she slunked out of her room. "Man, last night was CRAZY!" She said as she walked into the main part of the house. "Boy if only you guys were there." Amethyst said as she sat down at the table next to Pearl and Garnet.

"We were there" Garnet said in her usual monotone voice. "You wanted to see if you could eat 500 pounds of garbage in under a minute."

"You ate so much junk, you poofed yourself in the process!" Pearl butted in "you're lucky you're Gem didn't get damaged when all the junk in your body fell on it."

Amethyst smirked "Still won the challenge though."

Pearl groaned at Amethyst before Steven came down to greet them.

After breakfast there was nothing left to do but the inevitable. Steven rallied everyone up outside to start looking for Aquamarine.

Steven was explaining the plan to everyone when suddenly he was interrupted by the panicked scream of a little Ruby.

"STEVEN!" The red gem called out, falling to the ground at his feat "whoa, Ruby. What's wrong?" Steven asked as he helped the Ruby up. The frightened red gem began to speak frantically. "Something horrible is happening at Little Homeschool! Something REALLY bad!!"

All the other Gems looked worried. Steven looked the most concerned.

"Alright gang!" He said as he turned back to the others. "Let's go!" He turned to Ruby "don't worry Ruby, we're on it."

Steven and the Crystal Gems rushed to little homeschool where they were met with a bunch of other gem students fleeing the school grounds.

That's when Steven noticed something was very off about the main building.

Steven and the Gems went up to the building, it was covered in weird, black vines... No, scratch that. Weird, black, **Veins**.

They've never seen anything like this before. Pearl summoned a spear and used it to cut one of the black veiny growths. It started bleeding some repulsive yellow liquid which made Pearl gag really hard upon seeing it.

"I don't remember growing something like this in my floral education class" Period said while studying it from a safe distance.

"Whatever this stuff is, it seems to be coming from inside the school." Garnet said.

"Do we have to go in there with all these disgusting, growing, tentacle things?" Pearl asked nervously. All the gems and Steven nodded.

Before long they were careful making their way through the infested school. The black veins started getting bigger and more frequent.

"How the heck did all this stuff cover the entire school so quickly and where did it come from?" Steven ask himself as they ventured deeper into the school. That's when they all heard something.

It sounded like a sloshing, gurgling noise, like an upset stomach. The sound was coming from the physical activity classroom where gems would learn about sports. Or as the humans call it, the gym.

When they peered into the room, each of them could not believe what they saw. It was like a giant pulsating mound of black flesh and tentacles, in the middle of the gym. And standing right in front of it. Was just who they were looking for.

"Oh. Why hello again." Aquamarine said as she turned around to face the team in the doorway. "I'm glad you could make it, Steven. You're right on schedule."

Steven and the others all summoned their gem weapons as they stepped in. Peridot just quickly grabbed a baseball bat.

"Alright Aquamarine." Steven said sternly "Whatever evil scheme you're planning, we're going to put a stop to it!"

Aquamarine giggled "Evil? Don't you see, Steven? What im doing is going to benefit us all."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Peridot shrieked "You're up to no good! I saw you kill that little squirrel in the woods yesterday!"

Aquamarine was unfazed. "Oh dear little Peridot, that squirrel was just another one for the cause." She said "She eats through me. I needed to eat some organic life to give her the energy needed to awaken."

"Who is _She?_" Steven demanded.

Aquamarine gladly answered. "Everyone knows her." The cunning blue gem started "The mother of the universe, the goddess of eternity. It's the great Zonsuroth!"

All the gems were confused, but Steven was determined to put a stop to this madness. "I don't know what you're doing Aquamarine, but it's time to stop it"

"Oh but Steven." Aquamarine began "Zonsuroth wanted to meet you specifically!" This got Steven's attention

"Me!? Why me?!" He loudly asked. Aquamarine calmly began explaining

"You see, Mr. Universe. Lord Zonsuroth heard about your message of peace to the Universe and from that moment on she wanted to see if you were worthy of her love. And now, it's finally time!" She said excitedly

She turned to the writhing mound.

"Lord Zonsuroth, hear my call! The time to awaken has arrived! Bless this world with your endless beauty! Awaken Zonsuroth, AWAKEN!!"

On that note the flesh pile burst! Yellow goop flew out as a massive disgusting mass of tentacles and other various body parts sprouted out from the flesh pile. Eventually, the creature took form, it reached the ceiling of the gym. It's body was covered in grotesque mouths of various shapes and sizes, with large eyeballs that look as if they could see into millions of dimensions.

Steven was frozen in shock.

The other gems stared up in horror. Pearl screamed like a banshee as the horrific beasts otherworldly appearance nearly drove her insane. Peridot just ran away with immeasurable speeds.

"Uh.." Steven grunted but he was at a loss for words. Suddenly he felt something slimy grab his legs. One of the tentacles has wrapped around his legs, pulling him to the ground.

"Steven!!" The other gems shrieked. As they snapped their attention to him. They all lunged for him but were stopped by some invisible barrier.

"Let me go!" Steven yelled as the Eldritch God started pulling him in! his struggles were futil.

"Don't be afraid, Steven." Aquamarine said calmly "She has deemed you worthy."

Meanwhile the other gems are trying desperately to figure out how to get past this force field. "Garnet!?" Amethyst called out "can you look into the future? Tell us if everything works out alright?"

Garnet ceased her punching for a moment to view the future. She had a grim look on her face. "Well." She began "something interesting is gonna happen "

"I DON'T WANNA KNOW!!!" Pearl yelled as she collapsed into tears.

There was nothing they could do now, Steven has almost completely been absorbed. With one final jerk inward. The grotesque Eldritch God has swallowed Steven up.

"What a lucky boy he is." Aquamarine said gleefully.


	6. Rebirth

**author notes: Hi guys. so sorry for being innactive. apparently the fanfiction mobile app stopped being compatable with my old device. so had to get a new one. But im back and ready to post the next chapter.**

It was quiet. Dark. Warm. Comforting.

Steven woke up, not knowing where he was. He could't see anything, he couldn't feel anything. It's almost as if he wasn't even existing anymore.

He tried calling out, just to see if there was a chance that someone could hear him, and to his surprise, he got an answer back.

"Greetings, young one. I see you have regained control of your consciousness."

The voice that answered back sounded. Indistinguishable. It sounded both feminine and masculine at the same time.

But it also sounded, welcoming. Like the gentle and kind nature of a mother's voice.

Steven tried communicating.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Steven asked in a confused tone

"I have millions of names, my child." The voice replied. "But the name I am most commonly known as, is Zonsuroth."

Steven gasped as he continued listening.

"You see, young one. You are currently within the sanctuary of my body. In here is the only way I can communicate with you until your transformation is complete."

"Transformation?" Steven asked with a worried tone.

"Yes, young one." The voice answered back. "You're very special my child. You were able to send a message across the universe in so little time... Once I discovered your gift. I knew you were worthy of my love."

Steven tried looking around but he could see or feel anything, just a pitch black void. With nowhere to go, Steven could only ask more questions. "What is going to happen to me?" He ask into the darkness. Of course it wasn't long before the voice responded.

"You will get a brand new body, with wonderful new powers. It will be grand. You shall take the role of my messenger."

"Messenger?" Steven asked. But before he could get a response, he suddenly felt as if he was sinking.

He suddenly started getting _feelings _again, like he finally had a physical body again. The darkness squeezed him tight as disgusting sloshing sound filled his ears.

Suddenly, he felt himself move.

Meanwhile in the outside world, the Eldritch goddess growled in agony as a tube like growth, expanded from its body.

"Oh my!" Aquamarine gasped "It's happening!"

The growth started to push out something. A disgusting mass. The creature that Zonsuroth gave birth to was a disturbing amalgamation of various animal body parts that somehow made up a humanoid figure.

The other Gems were terrified as they noticed one defining feature that the monster had. A bright, pink gemstone located on the creatures navel.

The beast got up off the floor gasping for air.

"Oh my stars!" Aquamarine excitedly cried out "Steven! You look amazing! Come here and give your sister a hug!" The little blue gem flew over and hugged Steven's side.

Steven was mortified by his new form, he shot his new reptilian eyes towards the crystal gems as they stared at him in horror.

He tried to talk but all he could do was make nasty animalistic grunts and growls. All of a sudden, his mind was filled with intrusive thoughts that had to have come from Zonsuroth.

"Spread my influence. Spread my influence." The words repeatedly echoed in his head.

But just when Steven was about to lose it. His gem started glowing.

His will was stronger than the control of Zonsuroth. And with a massive burst of energy. Everything was revoked.

"ENOUGH!!" Steven screamed. The shockwave from his eruption of power sent Aquamarine flying, and his body burst, his new Eldritch form blew off in a shower of yellow liquid and shreds of flesh as his original, human form was restored.

"Steven!" The others exclaimed, relieved to see that Steven was back to his old self again.

Zonsuroth roared in rage as a bright light filled the room. Just like that, Steven and the rest were outside. The sky was dark red and the clouds were swirling ominously above little homeschool.

The gems rushed to Steven and helped him up.

"Oh my stars! Thank goodness you're ok, Steven!" Pearl said while half crying as she hugged him tight.

"Dude, what the heck happened?" Amethyst asked as Pearl was still squeezing him.

Before Steven could say anything, Bismuth butted in. "Uh, Guys?... We got company." She said as she pointed in the direction of a approaching blue gem.

She looked furious.

"How could you do this, Steven?" Aquamarine said as she angrily marched closer. "How could you betray her like that?... She deemed you worthy to be her son. She gave you a new body. She gave you a gift of love!"

The other Gems once more pulled out their weapons.

"You're a monster!" Aquamarine continued. "You don't deserve her love. You deserve DEATH!" She shouted.

Just then Aquamarine's body started to transform. She grew massive and distorted. The beast that Aquamarine become looked worse than any of the corrupted gems before they were healed.

The monster roared horrifically..

Everyone got prepared to fight, although their chances were undetermined. This was clearly nothing like they have ever fought before.

The Horrible beast lunged itself forward at the gems. But out of nowhere, before it was able to land an attack on any of them. Something powerful slammed into its side, causing the monster to fall over with a mighty roar. Who it was was definitely a surprise. But to Steven, it was a welcomed surprise.

"Jasper!?" Everyone said in unison

the orange gem stood tall before them. Steven spoke up with a smile. "Jasper, what are you doing here?"

Jasper smirked. "I knew that if i waited long enough I would get a reason to fight." She said as she turned towards the others. "And as soon as I saw the sky turn red, I knew that time has come."

"Well, we're glad you arrived when you did." Steven said.

Amethyst budded in "But, I don't think she's had enough just yet." as she pointed towards the Eldritch Aquamarine, whom was now getting up.

Steven started speaking in a serious tone. "Alright everyone. you guys take care of Aquamarine. i have to go stop Zonsuroth!"

"Be careful Steven." Garnet said.

and on that note. Steven rushed towards little homeschool.

It was time to put an end to this madness.


	7. Eldritch Showdown

Steven walked down the veiny halls of Little Homeschool. He took a deep breath as he neared the room where Zonsuroth was settled into.

He knew this was going to be a tough one.

Steven mustered up the courage to enter the area. As soon as he did, Zonsuroth was instantly fixed on him. All of her many interdimensional eyes were looking straight at him.

"Listen up, Zonsuroth." Steven called out to the creature. "You have done enough damage! I will not allow you to spread fear and terror throughout the Universe any longer!"

The Eldritch god roared in anger and just as the beast bellowed out it's roar, Steven turned bright pink as he got ready to fight with all his might.

the battle was unlike anything Steven ever faught before. Zonsuroth had reality bending at her will. Body parts jetting out from her body, portals opening and closing, colors of the surroundings changing, and yet, Steven was still managing to keep up with her. He was using his pink rage to his advantage. Allowing him to fight the Monster.

but, just one wrong move, and Steven was suddenly pinned.

no matter how much he struggled, there was no way Zonsuroth was letting him go.

Zonsuroth stretched out a tentacle and turned it into a long sharp claw. She pointed it right at Steven's head.

it looks like this is it.

Steven faught hard, but now, it seems like it's the end of the road for him.

right as Steven accepted his fate, a big metal bar suddenly zipped by and jabbed Zonsuroth right in her main eye!

the creature wriggled in pain as it flailed around.

Steven looked over to see his savior.

"Peridot!" Steven said as he got up and ran to her. "You saved me!"

"Of course." She said "After I fled the scene I have done some studying of the creature from a safe distance, turns out, Her main eye is her weak spot!" Peridot exclaimed.

just then, Zonsuroth let out another roar of agony, her body finally fell still and began to dissolve, as did all the black veiny growths on the wall.

Steven and Peridot. left the building. The sky was blue and the sun was shining.

They both quickly found the other gems. Turns out they beat Aquamarine already. But once again something was off.

"It just doesn't make sense." Pearl said. "Her body is mangled beyond belief, she should have poofed by now."

Steven walked up and examined the Eldritch corpse.

he finally found the head of the beast which had many large punch marks, courtesy of Jasper.

"I know why she didn't poof." Steven said. He grabbed Aquamarine's gem and ripped it right off of her cheek.

the dead beast still remained.

"It's because THIS thing is not Aquamarine." Steven said as he held the gem out to the others. "When I was inside Zonsuroth, she made me a new body. that's exactly what that thing was... The real Aquamarine is still in her gem... She just needs a nice safe place to reform."

_Later that evening_

Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were at home, waiting for Aquamarine to reform.

after a while, her gem finally started glowing.

Everyone gathered around as she started taking shape. But as she finally took form, Aquamarine fell on her back kicking, flailing and screaming.

"NO NO NOO! I BEG OF YOU, LET ME GO!! OH MY DIAMOND PLEASE HELP ME!!!"

she screamed. Steven and the others frantically tried calming her down.

Aquamarine was in tears.

"Aquamarine, please, it's ok." Steven said as he picked her up. "You're safe now... Nothing is going to hurt you anymore."

Aquamarine sobbed into his shirt. She had completely let go of all her previous grudges she had against Steven in the past.

she was just thankful to be with people she recognized.

"Oh, it was horrible." She started "That thing, it-it grabbed me, and it..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"It's ok" Steven said "It can't hurt you now. it's gone."

"I... I just want a place to rest" She said. Steven agreed to let her lay on the couch. Aquamarine grabbed a pillow and held it close as she sat on the little sofa.

"We'd better give her some space." Garnet said to everyone. "She's gonna need a lot of time to recover"

_That night_

It was time for bed. Steven was laying in his bed, ready to doze off, when he heard a fluttery water sound.

he opened his eyes and was surprised to see Aquamarine flying above him.

"Aquamarine?" he said surprised.

The small blue gem landed beside him.

"Sorry to bother you during your, sleep thing." she said meekly "It's just.. I... I... I just don't want to be by myself in the dark..." Aquamarine said slightly embarrassed. "Can I occupy your room? Just for tonight, please?" she asked

"I don't mind at all" Steven said. "Just don't go breaking anything while im asleep." he joked

but then, Aquamarine snuggled herself up against Steven.

Putting his arm around herself as she hugged his side.

Steven gave out a silent chuckle, and before long, they both went to sleep.

**End**


End file.
